(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to position sensing, and more particularly to rotational position sensing within a restricted range.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Many torque sensing means exist including many optical sensors. Examples of optical sensors are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,890, 4,502,681, 5,723,974, 5,907,106, 5,918,286, and 6,318,817.